


Not Enough

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: Escape the Poetry [3]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Escape the Night Spoilers, Gen, Poetry, covers the third season only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: I'm not enoughI'm not strong, I'm not smartI'm not enoughI deserve a broken heartA poem for Teala Dunn. Contains Season 3 spoilers.





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a long time ago, which is why it's not as good as the Nikita poem or the Timothy poem. But since I've been doing a lot of EtN poetry lately, I might as well show you guys this.

You say I'm not enough  
I’m not pulling my weight  
You say I should just give up  
And accept my fate  
You're all pointing at me  
I'm the one who should die  
I have lost, and I see  
That this is goodbye

I'm not enough  
I'm not strong, I'm not smart  
I'm not enough  
I deserve a broken heart

I knew a boy once  
He told me we still could help  
But he's not here anymore  
I hold on to this clue  
And I try to be brave  
Please, someone save me…

There's a target on my back  
My name is shattered stone  
Once, I thought I had a chance  
But now I'm all alone  
As the world beats me down  
The most useless must go  
I'm not long for this town  
I'm dead, I know

I'm not enough  
Choose my card, throw me back in  
But this time,  
There's no way I'm gonna win

I'm not enough  
You've made it clear  
I don't deserve  
To still be here  
Why am I here?  
I'm still alive  
I should have died...

I'm not enough  
Hold her hand, search for his name  
Sacrificed  
On the altar of this game

You think you're invincible  
But karma will speak for me  
May this world break your heart  
May you see what I see...

May you realize you're not enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I already have a few more poems planned.


End file.
